


Helluva Day

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList What if? Challenge.What if JD decided to change his hat?What if Ezra lost his favorite deck of cards?What if Vin actually learned to play something recognizable on the harmonica?What if Chris wasn't the fastest draw?What if Buck lost his animal magnetism?What if Josiah really did see some crows?What if Nathan was the one injured or sick?





	Helluva Day

 

“It is not _just_ a deck of cards, it is my _favourite_ deck.”

“What’s so special about 'em?”

Ezra paused his ferreting behind the bar.

“It was the first deck my mother gave me,” he admitted softly, steeling himself for the response.

“I’ll help you look,” Vin offered with a smile.

*****

“Hey fellas,” JD grinned.

“Good Lord!” Ezra exclaimed.

Vin simply stared.

“So, wha’d’ya think?”

“Well, that is… quite a change… very…”

“Hey, Buck!” JD cut short Ezra’s uncharacteristically stumbling reply as his friend entered the saloon. “I got me a new…” 

“I’ve lost it, boys,” Buck wailed, “it’s gone. Miss Elizabeth turned down my offer of dinner… _again_...”

Sinking into a chair, Buck looked up at JD with a pained expression… and his mouth dropped open.

“What in hell is that on your head, boy?”

“It’s my new hat,” JD announced, proudly, “wha’d’ya think?”

“I think Chris is gonna have a cow, is what I think...”

*****

“CHRIS LARABEE, I’M CALLIN’ YOU OUT!”

Townsfolk scurried for cover as the two men faced each other down.

Time stilled.

The stranger drew and fired, his bullet plucking at the material of Chris’ shirt sleeve.

A split second later, Chris’ gun cleared leather, his bullet finding its mark and dropping the stranger to the ground, dead before he hit the dirt.

“He beat you, Chris,” JD was stunned. “He was faster...”

“Told you before, JD, there’s always someone faster.”

Chris’ eyes flicked to the black hat atop JD’s head, a black hat that looked an awful lot like his own.

“Fast don’t matter much if the fella can’t shoot straight, JD,” Vin reasoned, as Chris strode away. “Course Chris _can_ shoot straight, so you might wanna think about changin’ the hat.”

*****

Slipping into the clinic, Vin crossed to the cot.

“How’re ya feelin’,?”

“I could tell ya I’m fine but I’d be lyin’.” Nathan sighed, his voice raspier than the Texan’s.

Smirking, Vin poured some tea and inclined his head toward the sleeping figure on the bed.

“’Siah still out?”

Nathan nodded as he took the offered cup.

“Damn fool an’ his crows. Gonna drink himself inta an early grave, just so his damn premonition comes true.”

Taking a sip of tea, Nathan grimaced.

“Ya know, this stuff really does taste pretty bad…”

*****

“Helluva day.”

Chris leaned a shoulder against the porch post and lit a cheroot.

“Didn’t end so bad,” Vin smirked, “Ez found his cards; JD’s ditched his new hat; Miss Blossom’s helping Buck look fer his animal magnetism; Nathan an’ ‘Siah’re both on the mend; an’ you ain’t shot fulla holes...”

Ignoring the glare being directed his way, Vin fished his harmonica out of his coat pocket.

A tuneful melody wafted out into the night air.

Chris quirked an eyebrow.

Vin frowned.

Giving the harmonica two sharp taps on the post, he took a breath and tried again.

A familiar discordant cacophony filled the air.

Chris smiled and drew deeply on his cheroot.

The perfect end to a helluva day.

 

~~~


End file.
